You're Mine
by PaigeeLee13
Summary: Kommissar is looking for the perfect person to make an heir with and she think she's found the perfect girl or rather maus! Beca on the other hand has no idea what is going on... G!p/futa warning
1. Chapter 1: Missing memories

Chapter 1: Missing memories

"What the hell happened last night?!" Were the first words out of Beca's mouth, as she took in the sight of her Bedroom. The lamps were knocked over, clothes were strung out all over the room, the covers were on the floor, and she was naked. Her state of undress had her panicking, she had never slept with anyone, oh god! what did she _do_? and more importantly, with _who_?!

She groan as she got out of bed, her muscles felt like they were on fire, her genitalia hurt so bad. She flopped back on the bed, her body unready to move after so much stress had been put on it. She grabbed the covers and curled up in a ball as she tried to process everything. Who did she sleep with? Was it Jesse? She doubted it, They had broken up two years ago. They were better off as friends, and that was that, so who? Chloe perhaps? Beca reached her hand between her legs and stuck a finger inside, she hissed in pain. She quickly pulled her finger back out and brought it up to her face, she examined it carefully. There were traces of white sticky stuff stuck between her fingers, it smelled musky. "A guy then?" she grimaced.

Beca closed her eyes, laying back to relax, "Okay Bec's you can do this, let's just replay what we remember... Hmm..." The last thing she truly remembers is the Riff off last night, Das Sound Machine won, "then we partied... Did I drink too much? I remember drinking three beers and a drink that was handed to me by... wait who handed me the drink?"

Knocking was heard at the door, "Who's there?"

"It's me Beca, You didn't come down for breakfast so I decided to come wake you!" Chloe's cheery face appeared around the side of the door. "BRRR it's cold in here! Why the hell is your window open Beca? You'll catch a cold!" She quickly rushed to the window and shut it, turning to face the brunette on the bed. Chloe's expression quickly changed "What's wrong?"

"Chloe!" Beca shot from the bed, clutching the blanket close to her body, she threw her arms around Chloe and clung to her, tears streaming down her face. " I Don't... I don't re-remember anything!"

"What?" Chloe was confused, "What do you mean?" She moved Beca over to the bed and sat her down.

Beca took a deep breath, trying to keep from hyperventilating. "I slept with someone, a guy most likely, I'm in so much pain, and... and..." Beca burst into tears, "I don't know who they are!"

Chloe pulled Beca into a hug, "Oh Beca it's okay, it happens, I usually don't know half the people I sleep with, I just ask them in the morning!" Chloe grinned, trying to make light of the situation.

"No Chloe you don't understand, I don't remember _anything_! Not who they were, or what they looked like, if protection was used? Hell I don't even remember most of the after party!"

Chloe hummed, trying to process what she has been told, "Well how about I talk to the other girls while you go shower? wipe away the evidence. I'll see if they saw you with anyone or left with someone, sound good?"

"You're the best Chloe," Beca smiled.

"I know," came Chloe's response as she shut the door behind her.

Stepping into the shower I let the Hot water wash away my worries.

N/A: Okay so I know this is kinda short, but they will get longer and more exciting lol. Let me know what you want to see happen


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee shop run-in

Chapter 2: Coffee run-in

Turns out the only people who the Bellas saw Became around were the German group Das Sound Machine, and she was embarrassing herself to their leader. She sighed, that doesn't help much, it couldn't have been one of them, there was just no way.

She thought going for a run would help clear her head and help her shake her hangover, turns out it only caused her more confusion. The music wasn't helping her splitting headache either. She saw a local cafe up ahead and decided coffee was the answer.

Walking into her favorite cafe she took a deep breath, sighing at the heavenly smell of coffee permitting the air. "Hey Beca! The usual?" The blue haired barista asked, a big smile on her face.

"Hey Sona! Yeah but make it a double shot of espresso please and thank you!" Beca smiled at the cute girl.

Sonata blushed at Beca's smile, "Long night Munchkin?"

"I swear if you weren't so cute I'd have put you in the hospital for that!" Beca huffed, crossing her arms in a pout.

Sonata giggled at the DJ's behavior, "One skinny vanilla latte with a double shot of espresso coming right up!" She booped Beca's nose, who wrinkled hers at the attack. Sonata winked before disappearing behind the counter.

"Do you always flirt with the people who serve you?" Came a familiar German accent.

Beca whirled around, "Jesus Christ!," She clutched her chest, "What are you like stalking me or something?" Her eyes narrowed.

"Tis not my fault you did not see us, when you walked in, and I had to witness that," Kommisar gestured to Sonata. "Außerdem habe ich immer ein Auge für das, was ist mein! (Besides, I always keep an eye out for what is mine!)" She whispered.

Beca's eyes widened, "Wait, what?! What do you mean yours?"

The Kommissar's eyes also widened, "you speak German?"

"I know German, wait that's not exactly correct, I understand it, my mom was German, I can't really speak it very well." Beca rambled, her cheeks flushing as Kommissar leaned closer.

"I knew I picked the right girl, er Maus," A sinister smile lit up her face, sending a chill down Beca's spine. "To carry out my line."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beca asked causiously, suddenly scared of the intimidating girl who was in her personal space.

"How did the Jagermeister treat you?" Kommissar leaned even closer, Beca could feel her cold breath on her face.

"what?"

Kommissar grinned, "After the first one I gave you, telling you to drink like a German, you down four more and I was so surprised that a tiny maus like you could contain that much alcohol, even if you are a feisty one," she winked.

"Ummmm Beca," Sonata's flushed face came into view, "your coffee's ready..." she trailed off unsure. "Is this a friend of yours?" Sonata glared at Kommissar who had yet to put distance between them.

"I'm her, um how do you american's say it? um person you spend your life with?" Kommissar turned to Pieter, who she didn't notice before.

He leaned over to her "Wife."

She smiled, "ah yes, thank you." he nodded, "I'm her wife."

Beca's jaw dropped, "Wait, what?! No she's not!" she quickly spun to face Sonata, "Sona she's not my wife! I don't even know how she got that crazy notion in her gorgeous head!" Beca stoped realizing what she said, "Ugh! Damn it! How do you get in my head?!"

Sonata looked close to tears, the girl she had a crush on for three years has a girlfriend? or worse a wife? "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend? You've been leading me on?"

"Leading you on? what? what does that mean? Sona, You-you like me?"

"It doesn't matter, I hope you and your wife are happy." She spat the word wife like it was poison. "enjoy your coffee Rebecca." Beca winced at the use of her full name.

"Sona..." she whispered as Sonata walked away crying.

Kommissar laughed, "Such a cry baby."

Beca turned toward Kommissar and glared her down, or up... she pushed her away from her angrily, or at least she tried to, it was like trying to shove a brick wall. "Get away from me!" beca huffed. She got up, and winced, man her body was sore.

Kommissar noticed, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Concern clear in her voice, confusing Beca more. Kommissar gently grabbed Beca and started looking her over, causing her to blush.

"I'm just sore, I don't remember anything from last night, so I'm not sure what all happened, I feel like I got hit by a truck." Beca whined, stretching, trying to loosen up her sore muscles.

"I'm sorry," Kommissar apologized, "You remember nothing?" She sounded sad.

"No, why do you know what happened?" Beca asked hopefully.

Kommissar regained the cold look her her piercing blue eyes, "Sorry, I can't help you, Get some rest, My maus, you're going to need it. Also you shouldn't drink so much coffee, it'll stunt your growth more"

"Oh yeah well you're just freakishly tall you beautiful specimen you!" Beca face palmed.

Laughter was all that was heard as Kommissar left the coffee shop.


	3. Chapter 3: Talking with the Bellas

Chapter 3: Talking with the Bellas

Beca was confused and overwhelmed when she re-entered the Bella's house, what in the hell was Kommissar talking about?

She sighed in confusion, all this overthinking overthinking.

"Hey Beca, What's up?" Chloe asked, as Beca closed the door behind her. Should she tell Chloe of the weird events that happened today?

"I ran into Das Sound Machine at the Razzle Dazzle's today," She started, "They made Sona cry... I made Sona cry." Beca choked. She felt the hot sting in her eyes.

Chloe quickly lead Beca to the sofa in the living room, "Okay spill! Tell us everything!" The Bella's all looked on interest. Beca flushed at having everyone's full attention.

"Well I went in after my run like I normally do, and chatted with Sona some, joked around a bit..."

"So you did your usual back and forth flirting with Sonata," Fat Amy grinned.

"No! It isn't like that!" Beca huffed. "but then she went back to make my coffee, and then Kommissar scared me half to death, and she started talking to me, and it was weird, like super weird, not like awkward weird. She called me her's, and asked how I like what ever drink she gave me, I think it was jagar, said I had like four glasses of it, told me I drank like a German,"

"That explains the black out Beca! geez I'm surprised you didn't die of alcohol poison!" Chloe scolded.

"WEll yeah, but then she told Sonata she was my wife! and I'm so confused! she told me she picked the right mouse or girl or whatever and I'm so confused!" Beca took a deep breath, "Is she just trying to fuck with me? psych me out?"

The Bellas just stared at her in shock, the looked at each other, "That explains why that tall drink of water was making you mewl like a cat in heat last night!" Fat Amy cut in. Every tuned to stare at her in shock.

"Wait, what?" Beca screamed, "what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Well I came in last night and you left the door cracked, so I came in and saw you two rolling around in the sheets, so I left you to your business and went to stay with... a friend..."

"WHAT!" Beca screeched, "There's no way! It had to be a guy! I found sperm Amy, in and on me so there's no way it could have been Kommissar! you're just fucking with me right? this is some kinda joke?"

"I'm not pulling your leg shawshank, that's what I saw, though she is kinda masculine... so maybe...?" she trailed off.

"Wait, you're sleeping with the enemy?!" Chloe yelled, glaring daggers at Beca.

Beca teld her head in her hands, her headache growing, "That still doesn't explain the semen Amy! Or the wife thing!"

Beca quickly got up off the couch, "I'm gonna go take a nap, maybe that'll help." She stormed up the stairs, slamming the door behind her.

Laying down she closed her eyes and sighed, this is so messed up, what in the hell actually happened?

N/A: So sorry for these short chapters, and any errors, I don't have a beta, so yeah…. tell me what you think and where I should go with this, and what you want to see.


	4. Chapter 4: A Memory?

Chapter 4: A Memory?

Hands and lips were everywhere, harsh blue eyes met soft hooded blue as they stared eachother down. blood red lip grinned an evil victorious grin, Beca whimpered impatiently. "All My poor feisty little maus, tell me where it hurts, I'll ahh kiss it better, no?" a thick German accent rang out, before she bit down hard on Beca's neck, making sure to leave a mark, staking her claim. She smiled against the nape of Beca's neck as she cried out in pain or pleasure. "Does my Maus like it rough?"

Beca merely whimpered, so drunk on both alcohol and lust, "Tell me what you want little maus," Kommissar smiled. She switched their positions so that Beca was straddling her. Beca gasped and ground down against the bulge between the blondes legs, making them moan. "You are a feisty maus, yes? Be good and I'll... how do you say... reward you, yes?"

Kommissar removed her bra leaving her in just her restrictive underwear, "You're lying with German royalty Maus, so worship me," She teased, removing the last barrier from the both of them. Beca stared in awe at what sprung free from the beautiful German's underwear. It wasn't small, she was very intimidated by the size.

She looked the Kommissar in the eye, kissing her softly. Trailing her lips down the blonde's long neck leave soft bites and kisses, she sucked hard, leaving a nice sized hickey, causing the blonde to moan out. Beca hesitantly took a nipple in her mouth, and sucked, "Harder maus, I can't feel that," She rasped out, her husky voice sending flames straight to Beca's core. She bit down, Kommissar gasped loudly, "Da! just like that." Beca continued for a while before the German slowly started nudging her, taking the hint, she started nipping her way down her tight abdomen, leaving hickeys and love bites all the way down.

Now she was face to face with her penis, It seemed larger now that she was down here, Kommissar ran her finger's through Beca's hair trying to calm her down, "It's okay, You don't have to Beca," She reassured in a shockingly gentle and dare she say loving tone. Kommissar gasped in surprise as Beca grabbed her dick, she made eye contact as she licked the underside of her penis, Kommissar's eye widened at the sight, it made her harder, if that was possible. Beca took the tip in her mouth, before sliding down until she gagged, pulling back up she repeated the motion trying to go farther down each time. Kommissar's hands helped guide her head before she started making her go faster and farther down, the gagged making her throat clench around her shaft, adding pleasure. pretty soon Beca was deep throating and the Kommissar had to stop her before she blew her load to soon.

She flipped them again, lining herself with Beca's entrance, "Wait!" Beca hollard, gaining the Blonde's attention. "Condom?" She rasped.

Kommissar chuckled, stroking the brunette's cheek, "That would defeat what I want,"

She lined herself up again, with no protest from the Bella this time, "What you want?" She wondered out loud.

"Da, an heir little maus."

Beca gasped loudly as she awoke from her nap. What the hell was that? A sick dream? Or a memory? She felt an intense burning between her legs and groaned. Maybe Fat Amy had been right, Maybe it had been Kommissar?

"You okay shorty?" Fat Amy questioned, causing Beca to scream in fright. "You done with your wet dream now?"

Beca shook her head, her body trembling. She shakily got up and went into the bathroom to splash water on her face, she definitely needed to cool down!

N/A: So here's some smut for you :) Tell me what you want to see happen, and what you think so far


	5. Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering

Chapter 5: Breaking and Entering

Most of the Bella's went out tonight, leaving Beca alone with her thoughts, and music wasn't helping her drown them out. She groaned in irritation.

"What's wrong Maus, You sound frustrated," Kommissar asked startling beca, causing her to fall off the bed.

She stood up quickly, taking a look around she found the blonde beauty sitting in her window, arms crossed grinning. "What the hell?!" Beca screamed. "What are you doing here? How did you get in here?"

Kommissar just laughed, "The window of course" she replied as if it were obvious, " I just had to see my feisty maus again, it's just so hard to stay away," she continued.

Beca was floored, "It was you wasn't it? My Dream, It was a memory? We had sex?" The brunette was visibly shaking.

Kommissar stalked toward her, causing Beca to back away. She frowned, "Why are you scared? Is the maus scared of the cat?" She teased continuing her advance, backing Beca up til the back of her knees hit the bed. The blonde gave her a soft shove onto it, lying over the Bella. "You tremble like a leaf, why?" she cocked her head to the side showing her confusion.

"You took my virginity," Beca stuttered, looking to the side, she hated her body for reacting to the German's close proximity.

"And you mine," Kommissar added softly, "I choose you, and you reciprocated. I didn't force you into anything,"

Beca looked up at her in shock, "What?"

Kommissar smiled, "You look so shocked, I told you I was royalty, twas no lie, I was heir to the throne in Germany, we mate for life my maus," she said gently, moving into a more comfortable position. Lying on her back she pulled the DJ close to her, Beca sighed at how safe her felt with her face in her enemy's neck.

"Mate for life?" She questioned.

The blonde looked down at her, "Da, we choose a mate, and by German law if a royal is to lay with someone, that someone becomes their betrothed."

Beca's eyes widened in shock, "be-betrothed?" she squeaked. "And you really have a..." she trailed off, too embarrassed to finish.

"would you like to see it?" The blonde teased, earning a tomato faced Bella. "All females as far as I'm aware are inersexx in the royal bloodline." She placed a tender kiss on the top of Beca's head, making her face burn darker. "Did you not enjoy your night with me?" She sounded hurt.

Beca sighed, "I honestly don't remember all of it, just bits and pieces," She looked up at the German, their lips centimeters apart.

Kommissar smiled, "What do you remember?"

"eep!" The blush returned to Beca's face, "you removing our clothes, me... giving you a blowjob..." she mumbled "and something about an heir..." She continued unsure.

"Ahhh yes, My first blowjob, I did so enjoy that," She trailed off, grinning down at Beca, her husky tone causing Beca's toner to reemerge. "Your arousal smells so heavenly," She purred, her hands roaming the brunette's body, causing the DJ to remember her state of dress, or lack there of. She was being groaped by Kommissar in just her t-shirt and black underwear.

Beca quickly tried to put space between them, key word, tried, but the blonde German was so strong. "What do you mean were the heir?" She stuttered out.

"ahh yes, my parents died about a year ago, we weren't close," She stopped her petting, "And hopefully you carry the next," She smiled softly.

"WHAT!" Beca screeched, before fainting. Kommissar chuckled, petting her betrothed hair, she pulled the comforter up around them before falling into the land of slumber herself.

N/A: More talk between Beca and Kommissar was requested and here it is! :) let me know what you guys think, and what you wanna see! until next time.


	6. Chapter 6: Waking Up

Chapter 6: Waking up

Beca felt so protected and safe, she snuggled deeper into her warm body pillow, curling her arm tighter around it. She flexed her hand squeezing the pillow softly, her pillow moaned it's delight at this, and she smiled, nuzzling it... Wait... Pillows don't moan... Her eyes shot open.

"Ah fuck! I'm blind!" she mumble, she forgot to close the curtain before she went to bed, and man she had the weirdest dream. She arched her back pushing her chest further into her pillow, who groaned. She quickly looked at her pillow, and had to cover her mouth to keep from screaming.

There Beca lay cuddled up to the German group's leader, even in her sleep she looked intimidating, though she had a soft smile on her face. She even drooled beautifully! Beca tried to extract herself but found she was anchored in place by strong arms and legs wrapped around her own. She sighed lying back down and found herself snuggling back into Kommissar, to be honest, she could get used to waking up like this. She slept so soundly, and peacefully.

The door creaked open slowly, Beca froze, she hoped that whoever was at the door, that it was anyone but Chloe.

Fat Amy walked into the room, trying to be quiet, she went over to Beca's desk and grabbed her purse, rifling through it, "What are you doing?" Beca asked, causing her to drop the purse scattering its contents all over the floor.

"Oh you know, the thing where I take $20 from your purse every month and you pretend not to notice...like now you're supposed to not be noticing this..." she trailed off taking notice of Kommissar. "But what are you doing?" She smirked. "Aw man, Chloe is going to to blow up if she see's this!"

Beca looks over at the beautiful blonde resting beside her, her hand on Beca's stomach as if trying to guard her. "She came over to talk, to explain. Gods, Chloe is going to kill me..." Beca trailed off.

"I'll pretend not to notice if you do the same..." Amy states. "Man she even looks scary in her sleep!"

"Thank you," Kommissar replied, finally awake. "I think it's time I go maus." She leaned forward and kissed Beca, before turning and jumping out the window and onto the tree branch near her window, swinging down.

Beca stared in shock, jaw unhinged. "She's sassy, Good pick." Beca just nodded her head dumbly.

N/A: so this chapter is super short, and I apologize, but it was just a filler chapter.


	7. Chapter 7: The Talk

Chapter 7: The Talk

two weeks passed with no sign or word from Kommissar.

two weeks turned into a month, and Beca was restless, so much so that even the Treble Makers noticed. She snapped at everyone, and she couldn't keep things down. Just a flu she told herself and the Bellas.

They couldnt afford to be distracted, the practiced day in and day out. They would win this!

Graduation soon came, pictures were taken, and laughs shared.

Two weeks til the worlds, this was it, their chance to prove themselves, to prove they were better.

Beca couldn't rest, between constantly getting sick, and have dreams of a certain blonde. She sighed hopelessly, Did she love this woman who forced herself into her life. Where was she?

"Beca! Come down for movie night! Pizza's here!" Beca smiled softly, at least somethings don't change. She made her way down the stairs, sitting on the sofa next to Chloe, she sighed as she snuggled into her. It was nice but it just wasn't the same, she didn't feel comforted, or safe. She sighed again looking at Chloe dreading the conversation they needed to have.

"Chloe, can I talk to you in private?" Beca whispered softly.

Chloe nodded getting up from the couch and heading up the stairs, "Bye Bloe!" Fat Amy called behind them.

"Okay Beca what's going on?" Asked as they sat down on her bed.

Beca took a deep breath, "I slept with Kommissar," she started. Chloe's eyebrow twiched but she reamained silent. "It was when I was drunk that night, She came back to talk to me, to explain I guess, She has a... male anatomy..." She looked up to the redhead, who tilted her head as if to so 'go on' "She's a queen or something.. I'm not sure, she didn't really elaborate, and she choose me as her mate, there is some stupid law about royals and sleeping with someone, so were betrothed or something... I dont fucking know... I'm still so confused."

"Beca, I'm not mad, well I am, but this was out of your control, calm down." Chloe soothed. "How do you feel around her?"

"Safe." Came her immeadite response, "And happy I guess," Beca got cut off by her gagging, "Excuse me," She whimpered before taking of down the hallway toward the bathroom.

Chloe soon followed, holding Beca's hair back for her while she thre up. Beca groaned as she rested her forehead against the toilet. She hated this. "Beca, when was your last period?" Chloe asked hesitiently.

Beca thought about it, "I... I don't remember Chloe..."

"Hold on, I'll be right back," Chloe dissappeared down the hallway only to return soon after, holding a pink box in her hand, "You might want to take one of these..." she trailed off awkwardly,handing it to the DJ.

Beca examined the box carefully, paling when she realized what it was. "You think I'm pregnant?"

"You said she has a dick right?" Beca nodded, "Take one." Chloe closed the door behind her, leaving Beca alone in the bathroom with a box of pregnancy tests.

N/A: Uh oh...


End file.
